Christmas Darlings
by ViolaMoon
Summary: Christmas is Draco's favourite time of year and the Christmas Eve ball for his charity Narcissa's Darlings is the perfect opportunity for him to make his move and give back to others.


A submission for the StrictlyDramione ChristmasFest.  
Also a submission for the practice round of the International Wizarding School Competition  
[School]: Ilvernmony  
[Year] Exchange  
[Prompts]:  
[Character] Hermione/?  
[Setting] Malfoy Manor  
[Colour] Gold  
[Theme]: Relationships  
WC: 3152

Thanks to PotionChemist for betareading this!

* * *

Draco didn't like to admit it, but Christmas was his favourite time of year. It wasn't for what most people expected; while he loved receiving gifts, what he loved even more was giving them. Now, five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, he could finally give even more.

The doors of the Entrance Hall opened, and Draco stepped through into the ballroom. He adjusted his mint green tie and straightened his robes as he viewed his surroundings. The room was bustling with people putting up garlands, decorating the four Christmas trees (one for each corner) and decking tables ready for a feast. Draco stepped further into the room and looked around for her.

He swerved around a gaggle of young children who were sprinkling magical snow over the dancefloor and saw her by the head table. Draco felt his heart skip a beat and a soft smile crept its way onto his face. She was humming some festive number with her wand in the air, levitating a large banner into place above the head table. 'Decorum, Draco.' he thought to himself and pulled back the smile — he had an image to maintain.

The banner was elegant yet festive, a dark green background with gold writing which read: 'Narcissa's Darlings Charity Christmas Eve Ball'.

"The banner looks great, Granger," Draco said, pulling up beside her. He looked at the banner and for just a moment, let his emotions slip. "She would have loved this." His voice quivered in a moment of unexpected guilt. A gentle hand touched his and he gripped it for a moment before he allowed his cool composure to return.

"Yes, she would have," Hermione said. "She would have been so proud of you too, for starting this charity, for helping all these children." She smiled and Draco allowed his composure to slip once more, he couldn't help it; she did that to him.

"Well, I have you to thank. Who would have thought that the two of us, school rivals and enemies, could get along well enough to run a children's charity, let alone work side-by-side?" he chuckled as he pulled his wand out and conjured snowflakes to float around the ceiling.

Hermione giggled and nodded. "Ron and Harry thought I was nuts for taking this job with you, they said that we would drive each other crazy!"

"Well, we did at first, so they weren't far off. But now we are like a well-oiled machine." He grinned at her and she laughed. The whole time, a question niggled at the back of his mind, his truest desire, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her, so instead came another question. "Speaking of Potter and Weasley, are they coming tonight?"

Hermione nodded as she summoned her clipboard. Draco found this a strange item but had since learnt its usefulness. "Yes, both have RSVP'ed. I know that Harry and Ginny are going together, and Ron is taking…." She paused and he watched as she found the guest list and tapped it with a quill. "He's taking Lavender Brown, I guess they are dating again."

"Shouldn't you know that?" Draco asked. He was aware of the fact that she had a complicated relationship with the red-haired wizard.

"Well, he had mentioned that he was dating someone, but we have both been so busy lately that we haven't talked in a while." She shrugged and began crossing off items on the checklist.

"But if Weasley and Potter are out of the picture, who is the lucky gentlemen that gets to take the Golden Girl of the wizarding world to the ball?" he said with an imitated smirk, to which he received a playful swat on the arm.

"I can take myself, thank you very much. Besides, who is the fine lady who will be accompanying you?" she asked, folding her arms and frowning.

Draco smiled, she was even more beautiful when she was annoyed, and he knew just how to push her buttons.

"I am going stag." He bit his lip for a moment, looking up at the banner showing his mother's name and felt her spirit channel into him for just a moment. "Here's a crazy thought… why don't we accompany each other to the ball tonight? We arranged this together, so we should open it together."

Now he'd done it. That burning wish was out in the open, and he prepared himself to be rejected, why would she say yes to that? They worked well together, but there was no way that she could be interested in him. He refused to believe it, she needed someone good, a Gryffindor, not a former Death Eater like him.

"Draco?" He was shaken from his thoughts by Hermione calling his name. "Draco!"

He looked up to see her perplexed face. "You ask me out and then ignore me?" she said with a teasing smile. "I hope you treat me better tonight at least!"

A moment of silence fell between them. "You mean… you'll go with me?" Draco asked, with an optimistic smile.

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with you." His heart did a little flip and before he lost all his self-respect, Draco straightened his tie and fiddled with his hair; it wasn't slicked back like it had been during their school years.

"You are getting ready in one of the guest rooms, right?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, great, I will come find you at six o'clock then. I will see you later," he said, in a warm but professional manner, despite his inner voice wanting to grab her, spin her around, kiss her. She had only agreed to attend the ball with him. He couldn't get too carried away…

* * *

The rest of the day went far too slowly for Draco's liking. His day was filled with his secret project and it excited him just as much as his date with Hermione. As the first ball for his charity, he had invited all the orphans who were helped by Narcissa's Darlings and he had a special surprise just for them. He had it all planned out and hoped that Hermione would be okay with him disappearing during the festivities, just for a little while. He wanted this to be a Christmas that the children wouldn't forget. Before long, it was time to get ready and waves of nerves consumed him.

What would people think? Would people still judge him for his past? Would he be able to show Hermione how he felt? So many worries flew around in his head and in the privacy of his rooms, he allowed them to surface. That way, he dealt with them and could concentrate on the evening at hand.

He pulled on his new robes bought specifically for the occasion — they were a dark forest green with gold borders, and he felt festive in them. Once he had sorted his hair, he finally felt ready.

"You can do this, Draco. Let's get the girl and make this a Christmas to mark all Christmases," he said to his reflection in the mirror. He was a Slytherin and that meant he would get his way, one way or another.

* * *

Draco found himself in front of Hermione's room and he swallowed hard as he knocked on her door. He heard a "Come in!" and entered.

She stood in front of the mirror, putting on some earrings. She wore a gold princess dress with green trim and her hair had been tamed, it was still curly but in large, elegant ringlets that framed her face. Draco found himself speechless.

"Too much?" she asked, spinning around for him to show him the full effect.

Draco shook his head while trying to regain the ability to use his tongue. She was stunning. "No, you look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He noticed that she blushed at this and was certain that he was blushing too.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself," she said and hooked her hand under his elbow, allowing him to escort her to the ball.

As they approached the landing, they began to hear the sounds of people mingling in the entrance hall and children playing. "Ready, Granger?" he asked as they started down the stairs. People murmured to each other as they walked past.

"We are the talk of the ball, I see," he said with a small smile.

"Let them talk."

They approached the doors to the ballroom and the doors opened for them. Draco and Hermione led the way, forming the front of a procession with the children running ahead of them. The children all squealed and cheered at the sight of piles upon piles of presents under the trees. The couple made their way to the head table where they were joined by Harry and Ginny who were trustees in the charity.

"Hermione, Malfoy, you have outdone yourselves," Ginny said, hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand.

"Yes, it looks fantastic and look at all those happy faces," Harry said with a wistful expression. Draco shook Harry's hand, now knowing about Harry's childhood and why he had so readily agreed to fund the charity along with so many others from both sides of the last war. They could make a difference to so many children orphaned by the war.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Draco stood and raised his glass.

"Good evening everyone and Merry Christmas to you all." He saw others raising their glasses and wishing each other a Merry Christmas too before taking a sip of their drinks.

He continued. "Christmas was my dearly departed mother's favourite holiday and it makes it so much more special to invite each and every one of you into my home. The Malfoy Innocents Foundation was created shortly after the war by my mother and myself to help innocents affected by the previous wizarding war. Back then, Mother fretted that the wider wizarding community wouldn't be able to forgive our transgressions, but much to her surprise, support flew in faster than we could have hoped. That was when I reached out to someone, someone who we expected would reject us as soon as we asked. But to our surprise and success, she accepted. Hermione Granger has made this charity what it is today." He looked over at her and smiled, her eyes met his and he felt lost for just a moment.

"Last year… my dear mother passed away and it was a collective decision to rename the charity Narcissa's Darlings. My mother loved the children under our care, in the orphanages and those chosen to be fostered by so many of you. The name change felt like a fitting choice." He looked up at his mother's portrait and saw her smiling at him.

Draco felt a hand slip into his and he gripped it. He looked back at Hermione and she smiled with encouragement and mouthed 'Go on…'

He saw nods all around and smiled at them. "Now, without further ado, I declare the first Christmas Eve ball open!" Draco raised his wand and green and gold sparks flew out, causing them to rain over the ballroom. Once the sparks hit the tables, a delicious array of Christmas food appeared causing the guests to gasp.

"That was a nice touch," Hermione said as he sat down. She sipped at her glass and helped herself to some turkey and vegetables.

"Well, I am a Malfoy." Draco likewise helped himself to a selection of food, all nerves gone as he saw everyone enjoying themselves.

Hermione giggled and raised her glass to his. "To many more years together… in the charity, I mean."

He clinked his glass against hers. "To many more…" he said, unable to voice his wish that it was more than their work relationship they were talking about.

The rest of the meal went by with easy companionship. They were often interrupted by the children who wanted to show them something or tell them something before they were persuaded back to their seats, not that the couple minded.

"Draco, I am glad you asked me to the Ball," Hermione said as they sat back in their seats, well and truly full. They had both had a couple of glasses of wine, their cheeks were red with merriment and maybe just a hint of romance. Draco wove his fingers through hers and to his surprise, she didn't protest. "I was hoping…" she said before she shook her head. "Oh, never mind."

"What…?" Draco asked. He looked into her warm brown eyes and somehow, he just knew. "You wanted me to ask you?" She nodded and blushed. "I wanted to ask you too, but I didn't think you felt the same way," he said.

Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. He was taken aback, the little minx kissed him first. It was short and sweet, but still there were fireworks.

"Come… dance with me," he said, not allowing her to respond as he pulled her up and away to the dancefloor where a small band was playing a collection of Christmas songs. He held her close. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and Draco couldn't believe his luck.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long I have liked you?" she asked. "Hmm, well I thought you were handsome in school, but you were rather a git." She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him affectionately. "I think it was shortly after I came to work with you and your mother, when I saw how much you had changed." They spun around slowly to the music as Draco held her close. "What about you?"

Draco smiled as the music changed to a Muggle number, Mistletoe and Wine, one Hermione had introduced him to. "Third year," he stated with a grin. "You know when."

She laughed. "When I punched you?"

He nodded. "What can I say, you impressed me," he said with a charming smile. "But you were forbidden, and I dread to think what my father would have done, if he had known… so I kept my distance. But there is no one who can stop me now." He pulled her closer to him and caught her lips with his. Time slowed and Draco didn't want the kiss to end. His mind told him to slow down, this was their first date after all, but his heart had been waiting for this for so many years. It was a long time coming.

A childish giggle pulled them from each other. Before them was a young boy, no older than seven. "Miss Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco looked over at Hermione and saw her melt. Like his mother, Hermione had a soft spot for the children. It was yet another thing that made him love her.

Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it before smiling at the boy. "I have to go take care of something, anyway. Look after her, young man," he said with a wink and headed off to his special staging area. The kids would flip.

* * *

With a little help from a potion or two and a couple WWW products, Draco was ready. He adjusted his suit and looked at himself in the mirror. 'I look good with a beard,' was the first thing he thought as he adjusted the red and white jacket and practiced his lines a few times before letting the house-elf, who had helped him, know that he was ready.

Draco raised his wand and the bags he had so carefully prepared levitated behind him as he stepped into the hall.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" he shouted in a deep voice with the help of a charm. The room erupted with cheers from all the children and the sounds of their little feet storming over to him.

"Hello! Hello! Have you all been good little boys and girls?" he asked, and they all cheered, "Yes!"

His eyes were drawn over to Hermione who was looking around the room for him, a mild panic in her eyes as this hadn't been on the schedule. But it was just as much a surprise for her as it was the children.

The children were instructed to line up and one by one, they were given a present. Hermione had edged closer and closer, trying to guess who this mystery Father Christmas was and when their eyes met, Draco knew she had figured it out.

"Well, well, young lady, have you been a good girl this year?" he asked her in a jovial voice to which she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, I have, but my new boyfriend is a very naughty boy. I do hope he doesn't get a lump of coal in his stocking for abandoning me like this…" she said with a wink.

Draco chuckled and couldn't help but revel inwardly at her calling him her boyfriend. "Oh, I am sure he means well, but those Malfoys, they are always naughty, didn't you know?" He smiled as she giggled again.

He reached into the almost empty sack and pulled out a small rectangular gift. "Here, for you, my dear. Merry Christmas!" He watched and saw her eyes grow wide as she opened it to reveal a fine bracelet, gold with emerald and ruby clasps.

"It is beautiful, thank you... Father Christmas," she said with a wink. "Too bad that my boyfriend isn't here to put this on me…"

Before he had a chance to reply, a gaggle of children came up to him and he slipped back into his role. Once opportunity struck, he announced his departure, saying that he had other children to visit and spirited himself out of the room.

Inside the changing room was Hermione. She pulled out her wand and removed the various enchantments and potions disguising him. "You are really something, you know that, right?" she said, kissing him on the cheek once his face finally appeared again.

"Well, it wouldn't be Christmas without Father Christmas, right?" he asked with a shrug.

"But who would have thought, prim and proper Draco Malfoy dressing up and handing out presents?" Hermione smiled at him before holding out her wrist and the box. "Put it on me?"

He took the box and fastened it around her wrist. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she said and kissed him once more. "You were right."

"Right about what?" he asked.

"This would be a Christmas to remember."

Draco couldn't help but agree. The ball was a huge success, the children were happy, and both he and Hermione were too. Who knew that his mother still influenced things, even now that she was gone?

Draco escorted Hermione back into the ballroom and was excited for the rest of their date and their future together. It really was his favourite time of year.


End file.
